DOA3 (DOAD): Hitomi and Lei Fang
by HitomiDOAX
Summary: Hitomi and Ein are having a great time while Lei Fang and Jann Lee aren't. Both are involved and as for Hitomi and Lei Fang, their rivalry and friendship begins all here. Note: It is rated T but may get mature later on.


**Freedom Survivor**

Lei Fang goes to Jann Lee and says "I have trained hard. I can prove it that I can survive in your world."

Jann Lee glares at Lei fang replying "leave."

Lei Fang angrily yelled "Hey! Wait a minute! Are you running away from me?!"

Jann Lee leaves the table and Lei Fang continues to follow him by saying "Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! Hold it! Listen to me when I'm taking to you!"

Meanwhile Hitomi and Ein are having a great time interacting.

Hitomi offers Ein water "Here you go."

Hitomi continues "So can we spar some more once you're rest enough?"

Ein said "Sure. It's nice having a training partner when Ayane isn't around. y'know" while grabbing the water bottle kindly.

Hitomi excitedly said "Great! Boy, I'm going to kick some but!"

Hitomi sits on the table with Ein with their water bottles on table and says "Hey uh Ein? You and Ayane um..."

Then Lei Fang came out of nowhere crashing at the tables being knocked over along with dishes flying.

Jann Lee approaches Lei Fang with an angry statement "I told you to get lost! I don't have time for weaklings!"

Lei Fang breathes while lying on the floor

Hitomi with an angry expression trying to defend Lei Fang by saying "Hey! You're being a little hard on her don't you think?!"

Jann Lee suddenly turns his attention to Hitomi "?!"

Lei Fang with animosity towards Hitomi said "Stay out of this!"

Hitomi confused replied "huh?"

Lei Fang angrily said "I said stay out of this! It's between him and me!"

Jann Lee said to Ein with a challenging attitude ignoring the girls "Hey! Yeah you! You want to take me on"?

Ein with calmness said "Yeah"

As a result, Jann and Ein fights

As for Hitomi and Lei Fang, Lei Fang with a bitter attitude decides to look for another opportunity but another one that will prove her to be a challenge to Jann Lee.

Lei Fang like Jann Lee said to Hitomi "Hey! Are you going to just sit and watch and see me beat you up!? I'll take you on!"

Hitomi responded "But..."

Lei Fang yelled "You just got involved so it's too late!"

Lei Fang charges to Hitomi and Hitomi had no choice but to fight and in reaction, she counters Lei Fang by throwing her in the ground but while Lei Fang was about to land on the ground, she successfully trips Hitomi and Hitomi lays on the ground and Lei Fang kicks her over hurting Hitomi and slams on her.

Hitomi groaned but was able to get up and Lei Fang had a perfect opportunity to focus and hit her with a dash push knocking Hitomi out and Hitomi fell into the floor in an unconscious position.

Lei Fang "Hah! What a weakling! You beat Jann Lee before and if I beat you, I can prove that I can beat him once and for all!

Hitomi replied "Hah. How arrogant, you underestimate your opponents like that and you're just a weakling like he says."

Lei Fang getting angry "Who asked you to hear our conversation?! I never invited you! Get up cuz this isn't a beauty contest you know!"

Hitomi gets up with effort and is ready for a full fight then both of them dash and says "Beauty contest?! Hey don't jump to conclusions like that! I did Karate for the rest of my life and have lived with it! You even showed your panties in front of me!".

Lei Fang hearing Hitomi's words angered her in rage by saying "Why you! That's it I'm going to go HARD!

Hitomi and Lei Fang pars with each other with fists, blows, kicks, and blocks that prove them to be equals until Lei Fang grabs Hitomi by pushing her and elbowing her in the back resulting her powerful swipe to slam Hitomi in the ground.

Hitomi then grabs Lei Fang's leg and dress pulling her down and swinging her like a circle before delivering a powerful throw which knocks her over at the tables once again.

While Lei Fang is flying over, she gets haunted by the memories when Jann Lee knocked her over and that gave her a determining attitude to fight fiercer and as a result she landed successfully.

For Hitomi, she remembers when sparring with Ein before break time, she and Ein fought intensely but at the same time Ein overcame her at some point and in each match, they won one at a time. But more importantly, she remembers when fighting Ein, she found a point where she can't just rush in with a hurrying mind but a calm one. She can't stand by and let Lei Fang embarass her any longer

Lei Fang on the other hand remembers the technique she learned while training at the Chinese Dojo because she wanted to beat Jann Lee so bad. She thinks about using it on Hitomi

Lei Fang never before had someone involved in her affairs and it has happened and it spoiled her personality and her life forever and that person was Hitomi. Hitomi on the other hand was kind to her but She was rude to her due to her rivalry with Jann Lee. These two girls who are chasing after their men and who fought each of their men are about to become fierce rivals but maybe friends later on. When Lei Fang thinks about Hitomi and her appearance, she thinks nothing but a girl who's role is fit for beauty contest because she is fashion model wearing a tank top with her belly exposed and pants with a belt. Hitomi on the other hand thinks this is all a misunderstanding but is doing the best to resolve the matter by fighting.

Hitomi and Lei Fang rush to each other but each are giving a thoughts.

Lei Fang's thought _**"I think** **I've seen this girl fight Jann Lee before but if this girl was the one who fought Jann Lee, she is just perfect for me to surpass Jann Lee! A girl with such clothes? I'm going to show you the most embarrassing moments of your life! Watch and wait!"**_

Hitomi's thought _**"You are so impulsive and naive because of Jann Lee! How much are you obsessed with him?! Me and Ein get along but there has to be a way for her to stop acting like that! Look how much you're annoying Jann Lee! Right now, whatever you think of me, I'll prove you wrong!" **_

Hitomi and Lei Fang once again deliver powerful attacks but each of them are fighting in a different style. Hitomi is dodging with some strange movements due to her previous spars with Ein. Hitomi has never lost to anyone in the tournament so far but this match is just a non official match resulting from Lei Fang's challenge. As for Hitomi, she now like Lei Fang thinks this is a good opportunity to improve her skills. Lei Fang for some reason can't hit Hitomi but is getting hit back by Hitomi's attacks. Both girls have an intention of surpassing their men and...

Lei Fang all of sudden grabs Hitomi's tank top and Hitomi grabs Lei Fang's dress. Hitomi elbows Lei Fang and punches her in a following blow delivering an array of punches that proves to be her ultimate move. For the final blow, she kicks Lei Fang and Lei Fang lies on the floor unconscious.

Ein just finished his match with Jann Lee and just sees Lei Fang knocked out by Hitomi. Ein surprisingly and happily congratulated Hitomi "Congrats Hitomi!"

Hitomi gratefully thanked Ein "Thanks Ein! You're sparring helped!"

Jann Lee just saw Lei Fang knocked out "You lost?! Hah! you weakling! I guess I'll take my leave for now".

Lei Fang unconscious said while being hurt "Un, wait, I'm not finished with you yet..."

Jann Lee farewells to Lei Fang in a rude manner "get lost"

Lei Fang seeing Jann Lee take his leave makes her even more angry and embarrassed. She thought **_"I can't believe I lost to Hitomi, that annoying beauty contest girl! It's still not over!"_**

Hitomi and Ein finished their conversation and Ein takes his leave. Ein said to Hitomi saying that he has to do some task and promises her she'll be back. "Keep it up Hitomi, you'll keep getting stronger but just because beating Lei Fang doesn't mean you're this confident enough. All the hard work pays off once you win the championship."

Hitomi excitedly responded "Yeah Ein! We'll end up facing each other and I might end up beating Ayane this time!"

Ein replied "Keep you're hopes up. You'll be there." Then Ein leaves.

Hitomi watches Ein leave and while watching, Lei Fang stands up and Hitomi turns...surprisingly Lei Fang delivers her ultimate move.

Hitomi gasped ?!, Lei Fang grabs Hitomi by pushing her and elbowing her in the back and kicking her in the back in response. Lei Fang used this move before while training with her instructor but it couldn't work, this time it worked on Hitomi while focusing on her being a victor. Lei Fang also delivers palm blows to Hitomi in the back and slams her in the ground knocking Hitomi unconscious in front of Lei Fang who celebrated "This is Tai Chi Quan!."

Hitomi cared even less because she won but that doesn't mean Lei Fang was out yet. She was too careless which made her learn something new. Never underestimate like Lei Fang. Something that will haunt her for the rest of the tournament. She is an excellent fighter but is naive and cheerful at the same time. While getting knocked out by Lei Fang, Hitomi is starting to grow hate towards Lei Fang and as while Lei Fang celebrated in a sexy pose, they both consider themselves rivals.

Hitomi one day will knock out Lei Fang fair and square and Lei Fang will scram.

Lei Fang decides to torture Hitomi by sitting on her. Hitomi yelled in pain and says "Hey what are you doing?!"

Lei Fang says, "For looking at my undergarment, I'm going to give you the most embarrassing moment in you're life!"

Lei Fang starts to shake and grabs Hitomi by stretching her frontwards. Lei Fang also wedges Hitomi's panties and snaps back hurting Hitomi's butt. Lei Fang also pulls Hitomi's bra and Lei Fang starts to shake her boobs along with Hitomi's boobs. Lei Fang "Doesn't it hurt to become embarassing?! You also paid the price for meddling with me and Jann Lee!"

Hitomi still getting groaned by Lei Fang's action said "I just wanted to defend you! Why can't we just be friends?"

Lei Fang responded happily "We will never be friends as long you continue to meddle with Jann Lee! Like I said, it's between him and me!"

Lei Fang got embarrassed from the moment she saw Hitomi beat Jann Lee and her losing in every tournament. But next time they fight, Lei Fang will guarantee she will win.

Lei Fang later throws Hitomi in the ground.

Announcement came in

"We arrived!"

The End


End file.
